What Do You Say
by purplepagoda
Summary: A twist that could have changed everything. What if things had gone differently. What if they all had secrets? Even the one that was the glue holding them all together.


She wasn't one to drown her sorrows, but she just couldn't take it anymore. Her life was ripping apart at the seams. Her marriage was falling apart, and her family was ready to implode. She left the house full of guilt, but she wasn't going to think about them tonight. She just needed to forget, even if was just for an hour or two.

She sits alone at the bar. Staring at her drink. It stares back at her without an ounce of guilt. She hears footsteps coming towards her. She looks up and finds a handsome man standing next to her. He tips his cowboy hat and asks, "Can I buy you a drink?" She tries to resist his charming smile, but simply nods instead.

He takes a seat next to her, and the bartender hands her another drink. A couple of hours, and several drinks later she finds herself being lead around the dance floor by a complete stranger. He holds her close. And she allows herself to forget her troubles for a while.

"I should get home," she tells him.

"Are you sure?"

For a moment she hesitates. "Yes," she answers.

"At least let me give you a drive," he offers, having had significantly few drinks than her.

"Ok," she nods.

He leads her to her truck, and helps her in. He closes the door, and walks to the other side. He climbs in and starts the engine. He backs out of his space, and then looks at her.

"Which way?" he questions.

She purses her lips, "I don't know, which way is your place?"

He smirks, and flips on his blinker.

In the morning she finds herself doing the walk of shame. He drops her off at her car in the empty bar parking lot. She waves as he pulls away. She gets into her car, and starts the engine. She looks at herself in the mirror, questioning herself.

She goes home and attempts to forget that anything had happened. What did it matter anyway? Things were over, she knew that they had been for some time. There was no use of trying to stay the course on a sinking ship.

She sits in a room, barely hearing a thing. The therapist releases them, and they scatter, heading for the parking lot. He hangs back, waiting for her.

"Are you ok?"

"Fine," she lies to her soon to be ex-husband.

"You were awfully quiet in there," he points out.

"Sorry. I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Does it matter? It's over."

"I know but I still care about you."

She turns to go. He touches her shoulder, "You've got to talk to someone," he points out.

"Why do you care so much now? You were never there when I needed to talk before."

"Fine," he relents.

She takes few steps towards a car full of impatient kids. She turns around, to face him. "I don't like to lie," she admits.

"I know. You're not a very good liar."

"No that's your job."

"I'm sorry."

"That's never going to make me feel better."

"I know."

"You should know something."

"What's that?"

"You're not the only cheater in this family."

"What are you saying?"

"I've got to go," she answers, and walks away.

She sits in a doctor's office. Waiting on her doctor to return. Finally he comes into the room. He sits down, and takes a deep breath.

"What took so long?" she questions.

"I know that you're going through a hard time right now."

"That's why I came here," she admits.

"Unfortunately the only thing that I can do for you right now is refer you to..."

"I don't understand," she cuts him off.

"I know that you feel you need something to help with the anxiety and..."

"Just spit it out," she begs.

"I can't give you anything right now."

"Why not?" she questions.

"I'm not trying to drive you over the edge. I can't give you anything because of the results of the blood tests."

"What are you talking about? I'm not on anything if that's what you're insinuating."

"It's not, but it doesn't change the fact that I can't give them to you."

"Why not?"

"It could be considered negligence."

"How? I'm at my wits end I can't keep going the way things are."

"I understand that."

"So why don't you want to help me?"

"I do. I really do but my hands are tied."

"Why?"

"Have you been feeling ok lately?"

"I've told you everything. Why are you asking me that again."

"I just wanted to make sure that there wasn't something you were leaving out."

"I told you everything."

"Ok."

"Why do you think I'm keeping something from you?"

"I just had to make sure that you weren't."

"I'm not."

"In that case, there is something that you need to know."

"What? Haven't you done enough?" she questions bitterly.

"I'd like a chance to explain my reason for not giving prescribing..."

"I don't have the time," she pushes gets out of her seat.

"You should sit down. You need to hear this."

"Hear what?"

"The results of your blood tests."

"I've already been warned about my blood pressure. I know to avoid stressful situations, but that's impossible."

"It's not about your blood pressure. Your blood pressure is fine."

"Oh. So what do you need to tell me?"

"Maybe you should call someone."

"Why? Is there something wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong. I just think that it would be a good idea for someone to drive you home. I know that you've got a lot on your plate and... I don't want to overwhelm you."

"I'm already overwhelmed. I'm sure that I can handle it."

"Are you sure that you don't want to call anyone?"

"Yes," she insists.

"You're pregnant."

She stares at him blankly. Time passes, but she says nothing. She doesn't make a move.


End file.
